Songs of the Heart
by clumsiesbabe
Summary: Truth or dare with Kouga and the gang gets a little out of hand. cute onsehot featuring slighlty altered versions of The reason by hoobastank and that dont impress me much by Shania


Songs of the Heart; A Seond Meaning To Those Tunes For Everyone

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango,Miroku, and Shippo sat around the fire, extremely bored.

"OH! I know! We could play truth or dare!" Kagome squeeled suddenly with excitement.

"Truth or what, my dear Kagome?" Came a voice from behind her. Inuyasha growled menacingly. Kagome spun around and came face to face with Kouga.

"Kouga! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Well, my sweet Kagome, we are taking a break rom the quest and I decided to spend it with my woman." Kagome was a little annoyed. She wanted to be nice, but honestly, she HATED it when Kouga allled her 'his woman'.

"Shes not youre woman!" Inuysaha growled, and the two began to fight and squabble like children, the usual routine. After a while, Kagome was getting annoyed.

"SIT!" She yelled as a Inuyasha plumetted to the ground. "Kouga and Inuyasha stop fighting! I want to play my game! Kagome ordered, and the two stoppped fighting and sat down in the circle as she began to explain the rules. However, a certain hanyou couldn't help mubling about evil wenches, but Kagome silenced him with a second sit.

"Sounds fun!" Shippo bounced around happily.

"I will give your game a try." Miroku consented as well, a mischeivious look starting to form on his face, as though he was plotting. Which he was.

"Yea, I'll play, too." Sango added, though she was looking a bit nervous and suspicious when she saw Miroku's face.

"Anything for my woman." Kouga said sweetly as he took Kagom's hand and kissed it, but didn't seem to notice as Kagome recoiled away, somewhat disgusted.

"Feh, I guesss I will join your game." Inuyasha grunted, looking unhappily at Kouga, and giving him warning looks, which Kouga flat out ignored.

"Ok! I'll go first to get things going! Sango, truth or dare?" Kagome asid happily, looking across to her friend.

"Dare." Sango said, but immediately regretted it as she saw the evil grin spread across Kagome's face. 'Oh, no. What have I done?'

"I dare you and Miroku to hold hands for the entire game!" Kagome squeeled happily. Sango grunted and slowly reached out a hand towards Miroku, who looked a little dissapointed, but took her hand all the less. 'Well, it could have been worse.' Sango thought.

"Alright, It's my turn now, right?" Sango asked Kagome, and proceeded at Kagome's nodd. "Ok,…um, Shippou, truth or dare?"

"Um…Truth!"

"Exactly how old are you anway?" Sango inquired, looking genuinely interested.

"In human years?" Shippou asked.

"Um, yea."Sango responded, nodding her head.

"About seven or eight."

"Oh."

"My turn now! Kagome! Truth or dare?"Shippou turned to Kagome.

"Truth."

"Do you like that hojou guy from your era?" Shippo asked.

"Hojo? How come I didn't know about him? Who is he! Are you cheating on me?!" KOuga spun on Kagome and babbled on looking hurt and flabberghasted, while Inuyasha argued with him.

"ENOUGH!!!" Kagome yelled, silencing both boys for the second time today.

"If you two would let me talk," Kagome glowered at the boys, who cowered in her wrath. "Then you would know that Hojo is simply a friend, nothing more from my time. He means nothing to me in that way. Now, Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Miroku said simply, seemingly unfazed by her yelling, because it wasn't at him.

"Why do you ask every young woman you see to bear your child, if you claim that you love Sango?" Kagome asked. Miroku looked nervous, and leaned forward and whispered something in Kagome's ear. However, not quietly enough that Sango didn't hear it.

"I ask them, because I am very fond of the female body, and Sango won't let me come near her." He had whispered jokingly, but then his face got very serious as he continued, "But also, because I know they would never say yes. I would never do that to Sango, but I am not quite ready yet to tell her how I really feel. I love her, and I don't want to lose her." Sango dropped his hand, astonished. 'Well, now I know, I will be content untill you tell me…I'll be waiting for you, just don't wait too long.' Sango thought. Miroku sat back down and took Sango's hand unaware that she had heard him, not knowing the reason for the soft smile that spread across her lips. Miroku looked around group, and chose Kouga.

"Kouga, truth or dare?"

"Dare."Hmmm…this should be interesting…

"Alright, I day you to not tease Inuyasha for the rest of the game, and call him Inuysha, not mutt-face OR dobreath." Miroku smirked at a horrified Kouga, while Inuyasha looked like he could sing for joy. And he did. Sort of.

"hahahaha! You have to be nice to me! Oh happy day, flea-bitten wolf can't annoy me!!!" Kouga growled and when Inuyasha finally finished his song, with a little encouragement from Kagome, he turned to Kagome.

"Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How do you feel about me?" Kouga asked, looking into her eyes seriously.

"Oh, Kouga…" Kagome sighed. "here maube this will help explain." She said, and added sternly, "Don't interrupt." and began to sing her version of "that don't impress me much" by Shania.

"I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're a full demon

That don't impress me much  
So you got the strength but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much

I never knew a guy who claimed his mate when he first saw her  
that seems pretty dim  
And spoke of his undying love   
Not even considering that she might not like him

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're you really fast

That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much

You're one of those guys who likes to show off his speed

You always speed off into the night

I can't believe you think that's what matters to me  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you'vre the leader of your tribe  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much

Okay, so what do you think you own me or something...  
Whatever.  
That don't impress me much!" Kagome finished with a triumphant smile on her face. Kouga looked completely dumb-founded, and Inuyasha looked gleeful.

"As much as I like you, it's only as a friend, I'm kind of already in love with someone." She looked at him kindly and put her hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Kouga. But trust me, you'll find your special someone, but it's not me. I'll give you a hint though, go find her. Ayame." She kissed his cheek the gestured with her hand 'shoo' "Go." Kouga softened his gaze and took her hand.

"Ok, If that is what you want, so be it. Just know always that if 'he' ever bothers you, you can come to me. Goodbye, Kagome." Kouga said, and sped off into the night.

"Hey, Kagome, who is it?" Inuyasha asked when Kouga left, as everyone was getting into bed.

"Here, come with me, and I'll tell you." Kagome took his hand and led him off to the edge of the forest away from the rest of the group.

"So, who is it? I bet it's some dumb weakling!" Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome laughed at his ignorance and how funny that sounded, seeing as it was him.

"Well, I'm surprised you would say that." Kagome laughed .

"Why?" Inuyasha said, still not understanding.

"Cuz it's you." Kagome said simply, smiling up at him. Inuyasha looked confused.

"Inuyasha, don't you get it? You are the guy I fell in love with." Kagome said, now a little nervous that he would reject her. Maybe she shouldn't have told him…

"Kagome, remember what I said about Kikyou?" "oh, no, here it comes. I shouldn't have said anything!' Kagome thought as she nodded slowly.

"well, here's a song I've heard when I was in your time. I think it will help explain, too." And he started to sing, too. And, damn, for such a rough looking guy, he had a great voice.

"I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You _[x3_

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you." Inuyasha finished his song, a sort od bittersweet smile on his face. "Kagome, I love you."

"I love you, too, Inuyasha." And with that, they leaned forward and shared a sweet, passionate kiss.


End file.
